The Butterfly Effect
by The Freaky Butt Mate
Summary: [DrabbleRamble] Kurda and Mr Tiny have a discussion in Paradise over a game of chess. [Yes, it is really as dull as it sounds...]


**

* * *

**

**Beware:** Big spoilers all the way up to Book 12. Hehe. Oh, and, this is complete ramble. It is completely pointless. I just needed to write it down.

* * *

**The Butterfly Effect**

* * *

"Have you ever heard of the 'Butterfly Effect'…?"

Mr Tiny looked up from the chess board he had begun to scrutinize. Kurda sat before him, sitting back smugly in his plain wooden chair.

"I believe they are a band from some time or another. Don't think much of their musical skills – however, the singer has an amazing range for a man," he answered slowly. Then, glancing down at the board, he opened. "C-2 to C-4."

The white pawn moved into position, sliding effortlessly as if pushed by an invisible hand.

Kurda smirked, and, without looking down at the board, responded.

"D-7 to D-6," he said. The corresponding piece – a black pawn – moved forward. Mr Tiny frowned, tapping his chin with a little chubby finger.

"You are both correct and incorrect, Mr Tiny," Kurda said airily, his mischievously blue eyes twinkling with some hidden delight. "'Butterfly Effect' is the name of a band, as well as a contemporary movie – and it is also a scientific theory."

With an annoyed glance towards Kurda, Mr Tiny made his next move.

"E-2 to E-3." He said slowly. Another pawn moved.

"C-8 to G-4," Kurda said immediately. The kingside bishop slid diagonally across the board, coming to a peaceful rest at its ordered place. "The butterfly effect is the tendency of a system to be sensitive to initial conditions. Such systems, over time, become… unpredictable. Like the saying 'a butterfly flapping its wings in one part of the world can cause a hurricane on the other side of the world.'"

"Why are you telling me this, Kurda?" Mr Tiny asked darkly. Kurda smiled softly, crossing his arms.

"Essentially, the butterfly effect, once put into motion, creates chaos – one small change in one area can cause so much damage in another. Is this sounding a little familiar?"

"I'm a _meddler_, Kurda – I understand this quite perfectly."

There was silence between the two, as Mr Tiny looked down at the board once more to try and work out his next move. Kurda, however, was looking around, out towards another group who sat nearby.

"Take Darren, for instance," he said, pointing towards the boy who sat in the middle of the group, wrapped in the warm, fatherly arms of his mentor. Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed Mr Tiny tense slightly, making him chuckle. "Now, now, Desmond. He's only a child." He chuckled again, as if a thought had just occurred to him. "In fact, he's a child for eternity now – his body was still that of a teenager when he died, and now, he is forever stuck as that age."

"Get on with it," Tiny growled. Kurda smiled charmingly. "In our world, Darren stayed above the theatres stage and overheard that fateful conversation between Steve Leonard and Mr. Crepsley. _However –_ when he was sent back in time as a Little Person, he was able to create a whole new _dimension_ just by scaring away his younger self. By doing so, he set in motion a huge amount of events that made this new dimension completely different from ours. He created chaos."

"I still don't understand why you are giving me a lecture on something I already understand," Mr Tiny growled.

"Your move, by the way." Kurda informed him. Mr Tiny scowled, but before he could make his move, Kurda continued. "So, as we see from Darren's example, by changing one small thing in the past, you can change the future entirely – let me just add that in the new world, I survived long enough for the vampaneze to take over Vampire Mountain and completely divert the War of the Scars."

"H-2 to H-3," Mr Tiny said, moving another of his pawns. Kurda smirked.

"What if we took something else out that would completely change the world," he said softly. "What if we took away the one who meddles with everything, before he has a chance to meddle? What chaotic events could we divert? E-8 to A-4." Once more, he spoke without looking down at the board, his ever-blue eyes boring into Mr Tiny. His Queen moved, coming to a rest so that it was staring at the pawn several spaces before it. Kurda smirked again.

"Checkmate."

Mr Tiny spluttered, glaring down at the board. It was true. Either way he moved, his King would be taken – by the Queen or the Bishop. Kurda sat back into his chair triumphantly, that smirk never leaving his face.

"If we take out the head, we can stop so much from happening," he continued softly. Mr Tiny stared up at him, his little beady eyes glowering. That smirk of Kurda's changed ever so slightly, becoming a sly smile instead. "I win."

* * *

**A/N** Hmmmm… sorry for the randomness and out-of-characterness. I just needed to get it outta mah head. Now. To finish that little EvraDarrenSamTall I was writing… 


End file.
